


Everything As Planned, With Bonus Snogging

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>penaltywaltz on tumblr (afteriwake here) asked: Sherlolly (with bonus Warstan), "you brought your drunk friend to the library and then left them passed out in the play section. why would you do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything As Planned, With Bonus Snogging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> So this turned into a bit more Warstan than Sherlolly, but they’re both featured, promise! Enjoy this unilock AU featuring Mary the Librarian. I had it in my drafts almost done for a while and decided to put on the finishing touches for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016.

“Look, I’m sorry, I really am, but he insisted, said it was important…”  
  
Mary Morstan, librarian, stared in exasperation at the (really rather good-looking) man standing opposite her. “He’s drunk,” she pointed out unnecessarily. “And now he’s passed out with his head on Arthur Miller and his arms wrapped around _The Compleat Shakespeare_ .”  
  
“Yeah, I know, I just…I promise, if you just let him be for a bit, he’ll wake up and probably have the case solved and we’ll be out of your hair.” He gave her a winning smile. “Which, by the way, is really quite lovely.”  
  
Mary raised an eyebrow; she’d have to give him points for trying to flirt with her when she was clearly annoyed. “You have one hour,” she said. “You’re just lucky it’s almost closing time…and that I think you’re cute,” she added with a grin.  
  
He gaped at her for a second, as if unable to believe that she was actually flirting back, then returned her grin with a wide smile. It turned his rather attractive features into something approaching gorgeous. Not in the same way his unconscious friend was gorgeous, with the cheekbones and the dark Byronic curls and the Elgin-marble complexion, but in a more down-to-earth way that appealed to her.  
  
Five minutes later found them exchanging names - his was John Watson, and the git was Sherlock Holmes, some kind of consulting detective when he wasn’t finishing up a graduate chemistry degree - and mobile numbers. “So, coffee at the place round the corner, tomorrow at five?” John confirmed. “I promise not to bring the git - he’s my flatmate, by the way, in case you’re wondering.”  
  
Mary nodded and started to speak, only to be interrupted by the sound of running feet. They both turned in surprise to see a young woman with oversized glasses perched on the edge of her nose and cinnamon-colored hair pulled back from her face in a long pony-tail. “Sorry!” she gasped out as she skidded to a stop in front of them, holding tightly to the strap of her faded khaki messenger bag . “I just…I’m late, I promised I’d meet him here after he won the drinking contest with the suspect, and I have the evidence he needed…is he in the plays section, John?”  
  
John and Mary both nodded; the young woman mumbled something that sounded like an apology, then disappeared into the stacks where Sherlock Holmes presumably still slumbered. “Um, that was Molly, Molly Hooper, she’s at uni with Sherlock and helps us with cases - I did mention that he’s also a consulting detective, right? Assists some of the detectives at NSY when they’re stumped. It’s how we ended up flatmates, actually; I was called in on a case involving exotic poisons, that’s my specialty, I suppose I should have mentioned I’m a doctor…”  
  
Some very peculiar sounds from the stacks interrupted his nervous rambling; he and Mary both started forward to investigate, and he found himself admiring her calm acceptance of the bizarre way her evening had turned out. Well, after she’d whisper-shouted the riot act at him after stumbling over Sherlock asleep on the floor.  
  
When they reached the section where they’d left the younger man, he was no longer asleep; point of fact, he was wide awake enough to be snogging Molly. John gaped at the sight; was this the same Sherlock Holmes who’d sneeringly declared sentiment a chemical defect? Who’d once disparagingly told Molly her lips were too small without lipstick?  
  
“Shut up John,” Sherlock muttered as he and Molly broke apart. Molly was blushing and Sherlock looked rather smug.  
  
“I didn’t say anything,” John protested.  
  
“No, but your thoughts were loud enough to wake the dead. Yes, I was kissing Molly. No,” he added, glancing at the woman in question, “it wasn’t just because I’m drunk - which my refreshing little nap took care of, I’m fairly sober now, thank you very much.”  
  
“Then why _did_ you kiss me?” Molly asked quietly.  
  
Sherlock grinned at her and laid his arm over her shoulder. “Because I wanted to. And I suspect I’ll keep wanting to in future, if you don’t mind.”  
  
She blushed and said something that sounded very much like ‘of course I don’t mind’ but John and Mary couldn’t swear on it. Sherlock jumped to his feet, helping Molly up. Then he deftly returned the two volumes he’d plucked off the shelves to their proper places before rubbing his hands together briskly.

“Right, then. John, since you’re clearly more interested in taking our helpful librarian out for coffee than you are in joining me at the Met, I’ll say good-night. Molly, you don’t mind accompanying me, do you? No? Good, that’s sorted then.” He gave Mary a sardonic grin. “He’s a good man, Ms. Morstan. Don’t let your clandestine work for my dear older brother stop you from pursuing a relationship with John; he’s more than ready to settle down and start raising a family, but I doubt that a secret past would be the right way to start things off, don’t you agree?”  
  
His smirk widened as the other three gaped at him, although Mary was quick to cover her shock with a cool mask of indifference. Sherlock kissed Molly again, quite enjoying himself and how this evening had turned out. Getting pissed at that pub had been a bit of a nuisance, but in the end Molly had got the evidence they needed, John had got him out of the pub safely, and at the same time had finally met - and been suitably impressed by - Mary Morstan, mild-mannered librarian and one of Mycroft’s top operatives.  
  
Everything had gone exactly as he’d planned - well, except for the kissing Molly part. That just sort of…happened. He never could handle his alcohol, it was true, but it was even more true - truer? - that he’d wanted to kiss her for quite some time now.  
  
And now he had. All in all, a very, very satisfactory evening indeed!


End file.
